


It's a Start

by iwillgiveyounightmares (Aurora_Arcobaleno)



Series: The Guild That is Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Characters may be a bit OOC, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Scars, Vague Mentions of Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Arcobaleno/pseuds/iwillgiveyounightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rehabilitating the damaged young woman would be no hardship for the famed guild, but it would be slow-going for sure. Luckily, they were all willing to help, especially two young dragon slayers who also knew how it felt to be new in the exuberant guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Start

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I can't believe I'm putting this up. I'm not sure how I feel about this as a piece of writing, but I love it in a this-is-what-my-imagination-does kind of way.
> 
> A couple things to know about the specifics of the canon divergence:
> 
> 1\. Sting doesn't take over the guild and reform it with Rogue and the others. Instead, Sabertooth disbands and Sting and Rogue travel to ask for admittance to Fairy Tail. It surprises them when they're immediately accepted into the guild they battled so determinedly in the Games.
> 
> 2\. Raxika is another new addition, saved from a dark guild that Fairy Tail was contracted to take down. She's also a lightning dragon slayer. 
> 
> 3\. The lacrima that was placed inside Laxus to make him a dragon slayer came from the dragon that raised Raxika (this isn't really relevant in this oneshot, but I'm planning to write a little piece where it is discussed more).
> 
> 4\. The dragon slayers are closer in this version of the Fairy Tail universe (cuz the dragon slayers are my brotp and I said so).
> 
> I think that's it so far. There's probably going to be more details to flesh out later, but this little oneshot was mostly about the boys coaxing Raxika into the start of a friendship. I have sooooooo many feels for the Twin Dragons, and I couldn't help throwing in a shy female character in need of love and friendship. I don't give a shit if it's tropy, I have fun writing with these characters.
> 
> Also, just letting it be known in advance, this isn't the end of this universe, and in future pieces, there will be Sting/Rogue (cuz I SHIP THEM SO HARD), Rogue/Raxika (OFC), Sting/Raxika (OFC), and Sting/Rogue/Raxika (OFC). That's right - a threesome relationship. THE BEST KIND OF LOVE TRIANGLE.
> 
> In any case, if that's not your cup of tea, this is your warning.

A crash echoed throughout the Fairy Tail guild hall as Gray and Natsu fell into and through one of the tables, brawling and snarling, throwing insults that lacked true heat. Some of the other guild members egged them on, cheering and jeering the rival-friends, but most ignored them. The sight was such a commonplace fact that the majority of the occupants just scoffed and returned to their conversations.

‘Another afternoon in Fairy Tail,’ Mira thought to herself, wiping a glass and sharing a smile with Makarov, who sat on the counter close by, drinking a beer. While wiping down the glass, the take-over mage swung her gaze to where Lucy and Erza sat, chatting. Even the merciless Titania was taking their fight in stride today, too relaxed with her customary plate of strawberry cake and her blond friend’s company to take offense at their rough housing.

Mira smiled again as the redhead talked with her blonde teammate, the celestial mage gesturing animatedly with her arms. However, as a form appeared in the open doors of the guild hall, the silverette’s attention was brought to the entrance. She blinked in mild surprise, but smiled warmly as the figure edged into the hall, skirting around the two fighting mages. Most people stopped to watch, feeling the new charge in the air, static electricity skittering across even the most weakly honed senses. Raxika probably didn’t even realize the small output of her magic, but no one really minded; it tickled a bit but didn’t hurt.

“Welcome back, Rax!” Someone was finally confident enough to yell, followed by several other yells and greetings. A lot of the guild members weren’t really sure how to approach the skittish new addition, but they tried nonetheless, and it made Mirajane’s heart warm. Their guild really was a family.

The female dragon slayer smiled shyly and waved slightly, nervous energy making the movements a bit stilted as she continued her trek toward Makarov. The young woman had not been in Fairy Tail long, rescued from an abusive dark guild and brought under Fairy Tail’s collective wing, but she was incredibly skittish. Her past of abuse made her wary of almost anybody and anything, though she had demonstrated on more than one account that she was an extremely capable wizard, rivaling her fellow dragon slayers in raw power. 

Case in point, Raxika was nervously striding toward Makarov with the report from her last job clutched in her scarred but elegant hands—she’d done it solo. To be more precise, all of her jobs, she had done solo. She was not confident enough to form or join a team, so she performed her work on her own, proving that she could take care of herself just fine, in spite of her fearful nature.

Most believed her scars were a testament to that strength, a mark of how she’d survived the long hard years under the thumb of a cruel guild after her dragon foster-parent had disappeared. However, she did not see them as such; she abhorred them, finding them ugly and feeling ashamed of the ropes of scars on her athletic body. So, unlike many other female mages, she was mostly covered up, the only visible skin being her head, neck, and hands. That did not stop the average male from admiring her though, for she did not wear baggy clothing. Her black and gold outfits clung to her skin, not impeding her movement or stunting her reflexes—she primarily fought hand-to-hand and baggy clothing could be her undoing in that regard. Some would say that it even made her look just as appealing as if she’d worn less—which would make her blush to her toes.

Makarov smiled at his newest child as she came to a stop in front of him, holding out the report, “Why, hello Raxika. How was the job?”

The lightening dragon slayer smiled softly, wringing her fingers a bit in habit, “It was fine. The bandits turned out to be mages, but they weren’t especially difficult to deal with.”

“Excellent, excellent,” the old guild master nodded, pride in his voice. Raxika smiled again before executing a little bow and turning to the job request board. It seemed to be a sort of habit now for her to take job after job without taking a break unless she was injured.

Mira’s heart clenched, pained to see such a sweet and warm young woman keep distance between herself and the guild that only wanted to love her, and she finally had to at least try to reach out, “Raxika, why don’t you sit down for a drink or meal? We don’t see you very often.”

Raxika turned from her path toward the board, blinking her blue eyes a bit in surprise at Mira’s earnest expression. It wasn’t the first time the take-over mage had tried to connect with her, but it was the first time the older woman let all of her feeling show plainly on her face. She kept her distance because she was self-conscious and held in her vulnerable mind that the Fairy Tail mages didn’t actually want her around, that she’d been a shoe in by Makarov and resented for the “favoritism”. Deep inside her, in a place she wouldn’t admit to, she was also reacting instinctively to protect herself from a repeat of the pain in her past. 

But she couldn’t deny Mira’s honest, hopeful expression, and she didn’t even really want to. She was afraid, yes, but the fear was overshadowed by her need for…she wasn’t really sure. Companionship? Friendship? Simple kindness?

In any case, she was affection-starved as all hell—though she wouldn’t be caught dead calling it that, resenting how weak it made her sound—and she soaked up Mira’s warm, delighted grin as she hesitantly went back to sit at the bar. She was unaware of the many members of the guild who threw each other smiles and triumphant grins as they covertly watched Mira work her magic, glad that someone had finally begun to make progress with the young woman.

“What would you like?” The silverette asked, her exuberant attitude even more prominent as she celebrated her small victory.

Raxika’s lips quirked up, amused and thankful for the other woman’s refreshingly friendly personality. She folded her arms on the counter, laying her chin on them, folding into herself unconsciously, “Some French fries would be great.”

“No problem!” Mira bounced off to happily relay the order to the kitchen before coming back and plopping a strawberry-banana smoothie in front of the shy dragon slayer. Raxika smiled a bit and thanked her quietly. Mira grinned, but was cut off from trying to start a conversation when Natsu’s voice rang through the guild again, disrupting the relative peace.

“Sting! Rogue! You’re back!” The pink-haired mage shot over to the twin dragons as they came through the door way, barreling into Sting and going into a snarling grapple with the other dragon slayer—Natsu’s way of greeting the blond.

Rogue rolled his red eyes with a small smirk while he continued on his path to the bar where Makarov sat. When he saw Raxika sitting there, he actually started just a bit, doing a double-take. He and Sting were still fairly new to Fairy Tail themselves, joining them not long after the Grand Magic Games, but they’d been there before Raxika joined. They’d even helped Fairy Tail all but rescue the lightening dragon slayer from the dark guild that had practically enslaved her, but the young woman had been allusive ever since, afraid of getting close to them.

The shadow dragon quickened his steps, a delicate surge of excited determination lacing his blood. Soft spoken as he was, he enjoyed the guild’s company, considering them family now himself. He wanted to show the emotionally damaged mage that they could save her from her demons as well, and give her the love and respect she should have had from the beginning. Besides, if Fairy Tail could accept him and his best friend, former members of an enemy guild and with pasts neither of them were very proud of, then certainly she should not feel like they couldn’t accept her.

Makarov greeted him with a knowing glint in his wizened eyes, accepting the papers from Rogue with a nod, “Appreciated, ma’boy. I hope the mission went well? Where are Lector and Frosch?”

Rogue answered, but most of his attention was still on the fidgeting lightning dragon at the bar, surprised to find her blue-eyed gaze darting from himself, Sting where he was still playfully bickering with Natsu, and the counter where she sat with a smoothie caged in her hands. Mira was quietly talking to her, but Raxika seemed to distractedly disagree with whatever the take-over mage was trying to get across.

“Yes, it seems some dregs of what’s left of Grimoire Heart were behind the attacks on Clover. They have been dealt with and the Rune Knights came to take custody. Lector and Frosch left with Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily not long after we got back to visit the Exceeds.”

Makarov sighed, “To think they’re still around causing trouble. In any case, well done. Why don’t you go sit with Raxika and have a drink? I’m sure Mira would love to catch up with you.”

Rogue snorted softly at the less than subtle request, but nodded and strode over to sit next to his fellow dragon slayer. As he grew closer, he was a bit disappointed that she grew tense, so treaded as lightly as he could, greeting them both in a quiet voice as he sat, “Hello Mira, Raxika.”

Mira returned his greeting cheerfully, getting him a glass of iced tea—as was his usual. Raxika peeked out from under her dark bangs, meeting his slit red eyes for only a moment before dropping her gaze back to the counter top, and he was strangely pleased by the flush on her pale face. Her lilting voice quietly acknowledged his greeting with one of her own, “Hello.”

“Did you just get back from a job?” Rogue asked the dark-haired woman at his side, trying to engage her in conversation, and trying to ignore his own lack of experience with it. Sting, Frosch, and a few select others were the extent of his social skills. He knew he was rather socially awkward, but he was determined not to let that stop him.

“Ah…yes. Some bandits were causing trouble, so I rounded them up,” she replied quietly, nervously fiddling with her straw. Rogue took her body language as intimidation and felt his confidence sag a bit. 

However, that wasn’t actually the case.

Yes, Raxika was wary around people and while extremely curious and feeling an immediate kinship with the dragon slayers of Fairy Tail, her feelings for them were complicated. On one hand she wanted to act on the instinctual drive to be close to them and just be with others like herself. However, her mind also unhelpfully stuck on the fact that being dragon slayers also put them on par with her when it came to strength, and so if any mage could hurt her now that she was free, it would be them. She was fairly sure none of them would, but that didn’t stop her irrational reactions.

When it came to Sting and Rogue however…

She was infatuated with them, to a ridiculous amount for the little amount of time she’d spent with them. Raxika had heard stories of the twin dragon slayers, and felt many different conflicted emotions about the powerful, yet harsh duo. Nonetheless, the stories and her imagination had kept her going through those pain-filled years with her former guild. While she did not approve of some of their less humane actions and the way Sabertooth had acted, she did idolize them.

Those feelings had changed though when she met them. They both seemed larger than life, storming her former guild’s—she could barely stand calling it ‘hers’—headquarters, beating the every living shit out of any mage in reach as they and the rest of Fairy Tail obliterated the dark guild, saving her in the process. Her admiration had morphed into a heart-pounding desire; they were no longer the powerful but cruel dragon slayers she’d heard stories about. Rather, they were proud members of Fairy Tail, now understanding the meaning of family and friends, and their cruel tendencies disappeared. Now they were more friendly, more open; Sting was playful rather than arrogant (most of the time), and Rogue reserved and peaceful rather than emotionless.

Mira had called it a crush, moments ago, when Raxika had admitted to the actual reason she got so nervous when the twin dragons were around. Crush wasn’t what the timid lightening dragon would call it—crushes seemed so superficial and fake. However, she refused to call the feelings she had for the two mages love. She knew a lot about them, but she hadn’t actually spent time with them. She wanted to, but combined with the apprehensiveness she felt with the rest of the guild was the nerve-fraying nervousness that vibrated through her whenever they were near. She was particularly surprised that her voice hadn’t shaken when she’d replied to Rogue. 

Rogue’s lips quirked up a bit and her heartbeat doubled, which made her flush again, sure he could hear it. The shadow dragon slayer was just so handsome when he smiled, she couldn’t help it. She was glad he made no mention of her body’s reaction.

Red eyes glanced her way as he tried to keep her talking, “As always, your strength is quite admirable.”

Too surprised by his comment, Raxika forgot her nervousness a bit and turned to him with wide eyes, “What do you mean? You could easily have done the same.”

Rogue shrugged a little, “I’m sure I could. But I don’t think I’ve ever really done a solo mission. Sting’s presence gives me a security I used to hate admitting, but now would not like to go without.”

Raxika smiled a bit, blushing again. To think he would tell her something that she could tell he was sensitive about, maybe she shouldn’t let her fear of being hurt let her get to know him. Knowing the kind of person Rogue was that was not a fact that he would tell just anyone.

She turned on her seat a little, turning her body toward him as she ducked her head a little, “You and Sting must have been close even before you joined Fairy Tail.”

Rogue’s smile grew a fraction larger as he simultaneously felt the triumph of getting the other dragon slayer to talk to him and the nostalgic warmth of his and Sting’s past together, “Yes. We both joined Sabertooth around the same time. When we found out we were both dragon slayer’s, we were almost instantly friends. We were inseparable. Since then, Sting and I have been a team.”

“Did I hear my name?”

Rogue looked up at his best friend’s voice, and Raxika tensed up again, her heartbeat picking up again. She cursed silently, telling the traitorous organ to calm the fuck down so she could talk to her guild mates like a normal person.

“Indeed. I was just telling Raxika about how we’ve been a team since we met,” Rogue replied, covertly but intently studying said mage’s reactions. He’d been ready to give up when she’d gone stiff as a board at Sting’s approach, but was pleasantly surprised to see hear her heartbeat calm and her muscles relax as she turned to greet the blond with a shy but genuine smile.

“Ah, I hope he wasn’t boring you with tales of our boyhood,” the light dragon slayer grinned at her, immediately noticing how she didn’t nervously try to leave or avoid them and jumping at the chance to talk to her. He and Rogue had both expressed their concern at her anxious nature around not only the guild, but them especially, and had been trying to find a way to ease her in their presence. 

Sting considered whatever Rogue had done a success when they heard her giggle softly.

She smiled again, this time less nervous and more genuine amusement, “I don’t think stories of you two as children could ever be boring.”

Sting’s grin showed a hint of fang as he leaned on his friend’s back, crossing his arms across his chest, “Maybe you’re right. You should have seen us when we first started training to work in sync. We did more damage to each other than the dummies and our training grounds.”

Rogue snorted softly, accepting the other dragon slayer’s weight and bracing his forearms on the bar counter, “That’s because you’re arrogant and hard headed.”

Sting shot a glare at the back of his partner’s head, digging his elbow between the dark-haired man’s shoulder blades, “Oi, I am not.”

Raxika giggled again, amused at their banter. Sting’s gaze went back to her, mirth glittering in his blue eyes, “What’s so funny, Raxy?”

She opened her mouth to reply, but wasn’t expecting the other mage to strike out at her. She didn’t even have time to flinch or feel fear, because he immediately went to poke at her side. She squealed and flailed sideways, grabbing the counter so she didn’t fall off of her bar-stool.

Sting and Rogue both smiled at her adorable reaction, but the blonde’s turned evil as she looked up at him, “So, you’re ticklish, are you?”

Her cerulean eyes narrowed warily as she went to stand, “What if I am?”

Sting laughed, quickly but gently reaching to circle her wrist in his fingers, fighting not to react when she flinched at the touch, “Take it easy. I won’t do anything. At least not right now.”

Raxika told herself not to blush, but it was a losing battle; the blonde’s touch made her stomach feel light and tingles shot up her arm from where he held her wrist in a loose grip. She should be worried that the blond mage was plotting to tickle her until she couldn’t breathe, probably inside the guild hall, but all she could do was think about how much she wanted him to slide his hand up her arm. Her own thoughts horrified her to a degree, but she was distracted by the gentle tugs at her arm as Sting pulled her back into her seat. When he let her go, she wasn’t sure whether she should be relieved or disappointed.

Sting smiled before sighing dramatically and draping himself over his friend, arms flopping over Rogue’s shoulders and nose snuffling the shadow dragon’s hair obnoxiously, “Rooogue, Raxy doesn’t like me anymore.”

“Smart girl,” the shadow dragon deadpanned. Sting yelped in affront before exaggerating his sadness while wailing, flailing his arms around Rogue’s shoulders. 

Raxika snickered at the light dragon slayer’s goofy behavior before reaching for one of the ribbons around his bicep, tugging lightly at the end, “I like you just fine, Sting.”

The blond peeked out playfully from behind Rogue’s dark hair, grinning impishly as he replied, “Glad to hear it. I was starting to think you thought we were the plague or something.”

The female mage returned her hand to her lap, wringing her fingers again as she looked down, “I’m sorry. I’m just really nervous around people, and it’s almost ridiculous how nervous you two and the other dragon slayers make me.”

Rogue turned his head so he could catch her eye before smiling softly, “You shouldn’t be so nervous. We just want to help. And as fellow dragon slayers, I think you would really benefit from spending time with us and the others. Sting and I have always had each other, but Natsu, Gajeel, and even Laxus have openly, if grudgingly, admitted to feeling a strong brotherhood with one another after they worked out their problems, not to mention they all consider Wendy a little sister. It’s strange how close we’ve all grown, but it’s great to know that there are others like us.”

Raxika soaked up his words and followed his red gaze as he moved it to where Natsu and Gajeel were sitting, arguing as always, jostling each other every once in a while, and Wendy sat with Lucy, Erza and Gray across from them, chuckling at the dragon slayers’ antics. Raxika had to smile, longing making the expression wistful.

Sting noticed and reached out to tug a lock of her hair gently, “See? Just give us a chance, Rax. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Raxika couldn’t help flushing at his words, briefly imagining if he meant them in a different way, before smiling slightly and nodded, “I’ll try to spend more time around the guild.”

Sting flashed a fanged grin, “Awesome. Now, you wanna go get some lunch with us? There’s this great café close by that has the best wings I’ve ever had.”

The blond mostly expected her to decline, too soon for her to decide to close the distance she’d created, but was pleasantly surprised when she flushed and nodded with a small ‘sure’. He grinned at her before straightening up, tugging at Rogue’s cloak so he’d stand as well.

Raxika glanced to where Mira stood not too far away, warmth and fondness in her sparkling eyes and the French fries the lightning dragon slayer had ordered in her hands. She frowned in guilt, an apology on her lips, but Mira waved her away, “It’s no problem. You three go have fun.”

Sting tugged on Raxika’s wrist, bringing her attention back to the duo waiting for her to follow them out of the guild hall. Her shoulders hunched a little self-consciously as she held one of her elbows with her hand and followed after the other dragon slayers. This time she more easily returned the smiles sent her way from her guild mates, now actively trying to overcome her fears and nervousness.

Once outside and on the path she supposed the café must be on, Rogue and Sting fell into step on either side of her, chatting casually with her until she unconsciously relaxed, walking normally and answering them with an ease she didn’t think she could achieve.

After a short walk down the road, the twin slayers led her into a sedate little restaurant that had a cozy feeling to it when she walked in. The hostess gave her companions an appreciative look before waving toward the large dining room and cheerfully letting them know they could sit where they liked.

Instead of continuing on, both men looked back at her in question, and Raxika had to smile at their thoughtfulness. Taking the lead, she moved to a table that sat beside one of the restaurant’s windows, where the sunshine gently spilled into the room, lighting it up.

A waitress came by not long after they were seated, Raxika on one side of the table and the males sitting together across from her, “Good afternoon and welcome to Maryanne’s Café! Can I get you started with something to drink?”

“I’ll have a beer,” Sting said with his signature smirk.

“I’d like an iced-tea,” Rogue ordered himself.

“Water, please,” Raxika finished quietly.

When the bubbly woman bounced off to get their drinks, Sting turned his full attention to the woman across from him, and he leaned forward to put his head in one of his hands, “So, I’ve noticed you’ve done all of your missions so far solo. Did you not want to be part of a team?”

Raxika’s gaze darted around a little before she shrugged a bit, “It’s not that I don’t want to. I just wouldn’t know who to ask, really.”

Rogue and Sting shared a look before Rogue addressed her himself, “Why don’t you go on a mission with us soon?”

Raxika looked up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink, “I-I…are you sure?”

Sting smiled at her, blue eyes glinting in amusement, “Of course, why not? You’re strong as hell, and what better way to try and find your way onto a team then going on missions with already established teams?”

Raxika smiled, cheeks still pink, and shook her head, “I just mean that, like…you guys are the Twin Dragons, the dynamic duo. Don’t you think it would be kind of weird to add to your team?”

Sting laughed, but Rogue smiled and answered, “We are and always will be partners, but that doesn’t mean we can’t include someone new. If you enjoy working with us, you’re certainly welcome to join our team.”

Raxika had to admit to herself that it was kind of flattering that the two slayers would be so willing to call her part of their team. They even seemed confident that she would join, rather than choosing not to. Some might call that presumptuous, but there was something in her gut that said that they were right. There was just something about the two males across from her that drew her to them, as nervous as they made her.

“Okay, I’ll go on my next mission with you,” Raxika finally replied, nodding a little as added confirmation. She flushed a little at Sting’s immediate grin, and the pleased smile on Rogue’s lips, cursing their insanely handsome features. She was seriously going to end up with a permanently red face if they kept this up.

It was about then that the waitress came back with their drink orders, ready to take their requests for food. Raxika silently thanked the woman from saving her from her own stuttering embarrassment as Sting ordered a crap ton of boneless chicken wings in several different sauces for the three of them. The lady looked a little incredulous at the sheer amount of food they were serious about eating, but they were dragon slayers. All three of them could probably eat their own weight in food without breaking much of a sweat. 

Once they were left to their own devices again, Sting slouched in his chair, making himself comfortable before catching Raxika’s gaze, “So, we still don’t know too much about you, Rax. Why don’t we get to know each other better?”

The lightning mage fidgeted a little in her seat, “What would you like to know?”

Rogue carefully replied, understanding that sometimes it was a touchy subject with their kind, “Would you tell us about your dragon?”

Thankfully, Raxika’s face softened into a small smile, “Toirneach was amazing. Strong, fierce and protective, but also very gentle. He was a bit too prideful and arrogant at times, but it was difficult for him not to be, considering his nature and the fact that he was strong enough to back up his boasts. He was extremely patient with me when I was a child. At the beginning, I was nervous around him and that made my concentration suffer during my lessons. He never once snapped at me though, and eventually I grew confident enough to really give my all to my training. He was always grinning when I would master a new spell, proud that I could do it.”

Rogue smiled softly at her, “You sound like you cared deeply for him.”

Raxika’s head dipped a bit in a nod, “I did. I loved him. He was the father I needed when mine decided I wasn’t worth keeping.”

Sting’s face was uncharacteristically solemn, “We can relate to that. I’m sure most dragon slayers can.”

Raxika eyed them a bit in apprehension before she voiced the question she could never silence, “I’ve been meaning to ask…but I don’t want to overstep my bounds…”

The shadow dragon slayer spread his fingers in a beckoning gesture, encouraging her to be open with her words.

Raxika chewed her lip before finally asking the question that had haunted her thoughts since she’d heard about the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, “What led to you both…killing Weisslogia and Skiadrum?”

She bit her lip again when both of their faces grew grim, but did not take back the question. 

Sting sighed a little after glancing at his best friend, “When we were part of Sabertooth, we told everyone that…we did it to become true dragon slayers. That was only a half-truth though; Weisslogia and Skiadrum both believed that if we killed them and bathed in their blood, that we would grow into even more powerful dragon slayer mages then with just their teachings alone. Neither of us wanted to, but they provoked us into attacking. We would never have been able to kill them unless they were willing to let us. Those excuses were just to make us look strong.”

“We miss them,” Rogue’s voice was soft with sorrow and regret, “We miss them so much that it’s painful at times. But we try not to show it.”

Sting nodded a little, running a gloved hand through his blond spikes, “We don’t feel like we deserve to act like we miss the very dragons we killed. We took their lives, so why should we get to mourn them?”

“Because they raised you.”

Both male mages looked up at Raxika’s quiet voice, surprised yet not at the compassionate understanding in her cerulean gaze.

“They were just trying to protect you. It’s still alright to love them,” She said told them, reaching instinctively toward their hands on the table, heart yearning to comfort. She’d always been like that—quick to comfort, even as nervous as she was with people. Her heart was soft and understanding of pain, and she didn’t like to see it in others.

As if they shared thoughts, the other dragon slayers flipped their hands over to squeeze hers lightly in thanks, smiling through their nostalgic pain. She smiled back, ignoring her flushed face, before gently tugging her hands back as the waitress came back with their food.

From there, their conversation was light and easy, a new camaraderie forming from their shared bond as dragon slayers. True to his word, the wings were the most delicious Raxika had ever had (though she had not had the opportunity very many times) and she found that she was immensely glad she had accepted their offer to lunch.

Sting and Rogue were both feeling triumphant with their attempt at befriending the other mage—while it was true that it had been months since she joined and this should have been done from the start, it didn’t bother them much.

‘It’s a start,’ They both thought.

**Author's Note:**

> And there's the cheesy ending! 
> 
> If any one cares enough to put in words advice, they're welcome, but for the most part, this little series is just for fun and an outlet for my Fairy Tail feels.
> 
> Oh, and Toirneach is pronounced TOR-nok.


End file.
